


The Numbers Archive

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: The Archive is a safe haven for all Numbers. Yuuma is determined Nasch is going to fit in.





	1. Number 73

**Author's Note:**

> Going all the way to the start of ROAN for this one. Yuuma's around 17, Nasch is around 18 and Thomas around 21. Another one with a different POV per chapter covering Nasch's arrival at the Archive. And the names at the start are the stars they're named; Gamma for Vector, Zeta for Mizael and Eta for Nasch and the other when they turn up.

 “They’re going to catch us.”

 “I know. Keep running!”

 “Keep running? What good is running doing? The others-”

 “Just keep running! We can’t save them if we’re caught too.”

 “You mean we can’t get away from them if we’re caught too?”

 “Gamma!”

 “Shut up and run, Gamma!”

 “You’d think you of all of us would be running faster.”

 

 They’re both right though, they can’t keep running forever. The others have already been captured. They’re going to be caught too. They can’t outrun those creatures in white or their machines. They can’t do anything, just like the others couldn’t. With even the powers these creatures inside them blessed them with, they couldn’t do a thing against these demons in white. 

 “What if they take us back?” Zeta yells.

 “Shut up and run!” Eta yells back. “Both of you!”

 “Didn’t you hear them?!” Gamma snaps. “They said it’s their job to remove us! You get that they want to kill us, right?!”

 “If we can get to the woods those things won’t be able to follow us! So keep running!”

 The woods loom up ahead. Dark and forbidding in the stormy, moonless night. But it’s their only hope of escaping these inhuman creatures chasing them.

 Gamma slips in the mud and Eta catches his hand, keeping him from falling. He stares up at him and Eta smiles back. They’re his family. They’re all he has. He’ll protect them all. Even Gamma. He pulls Gamma up as well as he can, dragging him on through the mud to their only hope of getting out of this.

 

 There’s a crack and Gamma yelps, grip suddenly torn from Eta’s. He turns. The white hunters have closed in. There’s a red energy rope around Gamma’s neck. Some of the white riders are getting off their machines, forcing Gamma to the ground and restraining him. 

 “Keep running,” Zeta snaps, pulling his sleeve. “Remember? They’re going to catch us if we don’t run.”

 Eta nods, running on through the mud again. He’s right. They’re coming after them already. They have to run. 

 They’re only a few steps from the treeline. There’s a crack rippling through the air. A gunshot. Zeta gasps, stumbling and hitting the ground. His blond hair is stained with mud as he struggles to breathe. 

 “Go,” Zeta rasps.

 “I wouldn’t,” one of the white riders calls. Eta turns and the rider has a gun levelled at him. He swallows thickly and steps back. “I have no intentions of letting you get away. So, either surrender now, or face the consequences of running. This is the only warning I’m going to give you, Number.”

 “Number?” 

 “Of course, you don’t even know what you are. How sad. But ignorance is not excuse. Surrender now and you won’t be harmed.”

 Eta’s eyes narrowed. No way is he going to give into some asshole holding a gun at him. He glares back at them for a long moment before turning away and bolting into the trees. There are yells to get after him and Eta can only hope the three are too thick for them to make it through. 

 

 Small explosions echo through the woods, furious yells echo around him but Eta doesn’t turn. His breath is coming out in shallow pants as he runs. His muscles are screaming for rest. His mind is spinning. Nothing makes sense, he just knows he’s running for his life. 

 As long as Eta’s in this woods, hopefully he can stay out of reach of the hunters in white. He can’t stay until morning, but he has to keep pushing on. He has to find a way out. A way to escape and find a safe place. He has to regroup and think things through and figure out how to save everyone. If he even can. 

 A figure emerges from the shadows and Eta runs for the shape desperately. 

 “Hello?” he calls, stumbling in the mud as he fights exhaustion. “Hello? Please, can you help me?”

 The figure stops, gazing over at him, and Eta stumbles on. The stranger lifts something and Eta staggers to a stop. A riffle. Aimed straight at him. They’d got in front of him? He couldn’t get away? Nothing he did was goodenough? 

 He’d failed them all.

 It’s over.

 Eta falls to his knees, staring up at him helplessly. It’s over. There’s nothing he can do. He’s lost. They’ve all lost. They’re completely at the mercy of their captors. Eta can only pray they’re alive. That they’re more value to whoever these monsters are alive than dead. Him and his friends.

 

 “You’re a real pain in the ass,” hisses the man in white. Eta tilts his head over his shoulder. The leader is approaching from behind. “I’m glad someone finally got you to see sense.”

 The stranger lifts his rifle a little and Eta flinches as another gunshot cracks through the air. But Eta feels no pain. 

 The man in white hisses. “You-”

 The stranger shifts his rifle, taking his aim again. The man in white growls, hand going to his sabre hesitantly before he reconsiders and straightens up. There was a moment of tension before the man in white turns away.

 “Be careful, Numbers,” he says as he pulls out a phone. “Luck was with you today, next time, I will see the blood of you both on my blade. I don’t let Numbers walk away from their second chance.” He lifts the phone, stomping off through the woods. “ _Chris_ , something just blew half our engines-”

 

 There’s silence between them as he walks away, complaining to whoever Chris is, and Eta slumps, sitting pitifully in the mud and rain, staring up at the man who’d saved him. Numbers? Why did he keep calling him that?  _ Them _ . And this man too. They were the same? 

 “My friends,” he whispers hoarsely. The man glances down at him. “Please, they got my friends. I don’t know what they’ll do to them. You have to help them too.” 

 “You’re the only one I’m interested in,” he replies.

 “Me? Why me? Without them-”

 “They’ll be processed and registered,” he says, holding out a hand. “If they haven’t committed any crime, and don’t resist too much, they won’t be hurt either.”

 “They’ll be ok?” 

 “Likely.”

 Eta lets out a slow breath and nods. He’s so glad he’s not failed them completely. He hasn’t got them all killed. He nods slowly and takes the man’s hand, letting him help him up. He saved him, without knowing who he is or what he’s done. 

 “Thank you, for helping me,” he says. 

 “You need to come with me. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

 Eta nods and follows quietly through the woods. Whatever’s going on, he needs someone not trying to kill him to help him make sense of it and save his friends. 

 

 They end up in a clearing, a machine just like the ones those men in white rode waiting for them. His saviour pulls on a helmet that hides his face and hands Eta a visor. After a moment hesitating, Eta gets on board behind the stranger. He wraps his arms loosely around the man, gasping slightly and clinging closer as the machine takes off. Far faster and higher than the men in white. They've pull up above the trees already and the pulling away. 

 “Who are you?” Eta calls. “Where are we going?”

 “Home.” He smiles and tilts his head. “Oh, that reminds me. Sorry about this.”

 “About wha- _Aah!_ ” There’s a sharp pain in his leg and he glances down to see the man pulling away a pen. “The hell?!”

 “Sorry. It’s a top secret location. You can’t know where we’re going. It’s for your own safety.”

 Eta tries to snap back but his mind is spinning and his sight growing dark. He’d drugged him?! He wants to trust him since whoever he is saved him and maybe he does need to protect the location of wherever they’re going but drugging him? 

 

_  Bastard. _

 

 When Eta opens his eyes, he’s alone. He’s lying in a small, uncomfortable bed. There’s almost no light from the window and he struggles to make sense of what’s going on. He’s just lying in an empty room. A cell, he realises.

 Eta spies a camera in the corner and struggles to force himself up onto his knees. His clothes are gone and instead he’s in a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 “What’s going on?” he yells at the camera. “Where am I? Why are you keeping me here?”

 There’s silence and Eta growls, pulling the covers up around him to protect himself from the chilly air. He doesn’t know what’s happened to his friends. What’ll happen to him. Nothing makes sense. That man who saved him said he just wanted him. None of it makes any sense. 

 

 It’s hours before there’s movement outside. The door unlocks and Eta sits up as it’s pulled open. A black haired boy, somewhere around his own age but with a young face, beaming back at him, with a tray in his hands. 

 “Good evening,” he chirps, setting the tray on the table. “I hope you’re not too confused. I know it’s weird arriving here-”

 Eta doesn’t waste anytime, pushing passed the kid and sprinting out the open into the hallway beyond. The kid sighs.

 “That won’t work.”

 He doesn’t listen and runs for the door. It shut and locked. Eta goes straight for the control panel, doing all he can to get it open. 

 There are quiet footsteps behind him and another sigh. He spin around, glaring at the boy, who just smiles warmly and tucks his arms behind his back. None of this is making any sense. Why save him just to lock him away like this? What do they want from him?!

 “I know it’s confusing-”

 “What’s going on?!” Eta demands. “Where are my friends? What do you want with me?!”

 “Well, if you’d let me finish a sentence, I’d explain.” Eta growls and narrows his eyes, but nods. “Thank you, Nasch.”

 “Nasch?”

 The boys nods. “That’s your name now. You didn’t have a name registered anywhere apparently, but that tattoo says you’re Ursa Major Eta. So we named you Nasch. Well, Benetnasch but that’s a mouthful, so just Nasch.”

 Nasch? He supposed, it was nice to have a name rather than just a designation. But he’s not sure he likes the idea that they just named him while he was sleeping. After saving him, drugging him, naming him and locking him up, what on earth could they want?

 “I’m Yuuma, by the way.” Nasch nods. “And this is the Numbers Archive. Your new home.”

 “Numbers… Those guys said something about me being a Number. What does that mean?”

 “Let’s go sit down and eat, ok? I’ll explain everything.”

 Nasch nods slowly and Yuuma leads him back to his cell. They sit on the bed and Yuuma pulls up the tray, stealing part of Nasch’s meal as he eats. Nasch smacks his hands away but it doesn’t stop him. 

 

 “So, Numbers? This Numbers Archive? What’s going on?”

 “You’re pretty sheltered, huh?” Yuuma says with a shrug. “You know the stories, right? About Numbers? They’re real, you know? Us.”

 “I’m sorry, I was kept in an institute most my life, I never really met anyone other than my friends. The other people in the institute with me.”

 “Weird.” He shrugs like it isn’t though. “Ok, so there are these incredible creatures in the world. Forces of nature. Legendary monsters and gods and dragons and sea creatures and all sorts.” Nasch nods a little. “Like Heart-eartH in Heartland City. It’s a god, apparently. Stories say that if Heartland is ever in need, it’ll wake up and protect them where the Paladins can’t.”

 “Paladins?”

 “The Photon Paladins. The guys in white.”

 “Oh.”

 “But sometimes they find a human who resonates with them. When that happens, you start to see this door in your dreams. A door only you have a key for. If you open up the door, the creature bonds with your soul, giving you a power unlike any other, that will change your life forever.”

 Nasch nods and Yuuma puts the tray on the table once more. He remembers seeing the door. He remembers seeing the door in his dreams, grasping the key and pushing it in. And it had changed his life forever. Running from the institute, ending up here. It’s certainly a change.

 

 “That’s us. Numbers. The vessels of the gods. But, the problem is, Numbers don’t have any morals.” Nasch frowns. He thought he did. “Not the way society does anyway. We’re all violent, antisocial criminals. The Numbers corrupt our souls. The power drives us mad. We want nothing but our own twisted desires. We have no loyalty, mercy or love. We’re little more than animals.”

 “I don’t… feel like that. I don’t feel any different to how I always have. And, you don’t really seem like that either.”

 Yuuma laughs and tilts his head. “That’s why we’re here. They say all this about us, but they can’t really prove it, but they’re all waiting for it. All Numbers they catch that haven’t committed any sort of crime are sent here. Just in case. So we can’t hurt people, so we can be a help to society too.” 

 “What if I don’t want to help society?”

 “You don’t have any choice. If you try to escape, the Paladins will hunt you down and kill you. That is if we don’t kill you trying to escape.” 

 “You don’t look to me like you can do any harm, let alone kill someone.”

 “I could kick your scrawny butt.”

 “Huh?!”

 

 Nasch’s eyes narrow at Yuuma. Looking at him, he notices that Yuuma is broader than him. His shoulders are wide, his arms are well muscled. Nasch is fit and healthy but, he imagines Yuuma is probably - _definitely_ \- stronger. 

 Still, when did Nasch back down from a challenge, even when it’s probably good for his health?

 Nasch’s fists clench and he lunges at Yuuma, who just smiles and leans back out of reach. His fingers close around Nasch’s wrist and jerks him back, his other arm wrapped around his waist.

 “Feeling better yet?” Yuuma laughs. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know? Even if I could.”

 Nasch scowls. There’s no way he’s being beaten that easily. He twists as best he can, pulling himself around and sweeping Yuuma’s leg from under, him, sending him toppling to the bed. Only forgetting around the arm around his waist, letting out a frustrated growl as he ends up sprawled out on top of Yuuma, who’s laughing at him. 

 “Not bad Nasch,” he laughs.

 “I don’t need you humouring me,” Nasch hisses.

 “Ok,” Yuuma replies. 

 He grabs the back Nasch’s thighs and shifts their weight, lifting him and throwing him onto the bed beneath him. Nasch gasps, staring up at Yuuma, who beams back down at him. He’s breathes slowly and closes his eyes, giving in for now.

 “Sorry,” Yuuma says. “Was I a bit rough? We’re not just your average thugs around here, you know? Even if the mainland seems convinced that we are.”

 “It’s fine. I can handle it. I’m not just some child off the streets either.”

 He hooks his leg around Yuuma’s, knocking him over onto his back as he’s pulled off balance. Yuuma is still laughing like it’s all a game. And Nasch can’t deny his heart his racing, in a surprisingly pleasant way. He’s never really been so excited by the thought of getting into a scrap with anyone. He avoided actual fights at almost all costs, to keep the peace between those he had to look after. 

 

 “You’re definitely not normal, huh? You’re gonna fit right in.”

 “Fit in? What is this place? It didn’t really make all that much sense.”

 “Ah right,” Yuuma says. “So, we’re the Numbers. We’ve been corrupted by these creatures. We’re a serious threat to society. But to just kill us off when we haven’t committed any crime is a stretch even the people who fear us won’t stand for. You can’t just execute us on the chance we might hurt someone.”

 “So they lock us up here?” Nasch says, nodding slightly.

 “Exactly,” he laughs. “It didn’t used to be everyone, you know.”

 He smiles and his leg foot slams into Nasch’s chest and Nasch lets out a huf as he’s throw over Yuuma’s head, flat onto his back. Yuuma rolls back on top of him, his shin pressed over Nasch’s chest and shoulders to hold him down.

 “I was brought here because I was young,” Yuuma says. “Neighbours complained I was too loud, too excitable.”

 “Sounds like a normal kid, from what I know about normal.”

 “Maybe. But they complained, my parents were never around, they said my gran and my sis couldn’t handle me on their own and so these people came.” He smiles and tilts his head. “They said I was a Number. That since they’d had complaints already, I needed to be taken in. I couldn’t be left. Complaints and being a Number, all so young, there was no way I was going to grow up to be anything but a violent monster.”

 “Sounds awful.”

 “But then, there was this major incident with one of the Paladins and one of the royal family. I’m not sure about the details, we didn’t get much out here, but the bosses were worried. I remember a Paladin died. They said he was murdered. Someone said it was by one of the princes. Some people say it went the other way too, though. That it was the Paladin who went for the prince first. That the prince was defending himself. You know, you can’t really tell with Heartland City what’s actually the truth.”

 “So you guys have no idea exactly what happened?” Nasch hisses.

 “No one does. It’s all hushed up. But whatever happened, now every Number is sent here as soon as they’re found out. If it can happen in the royal family and their Paladins, it could happen anywhere. They still can’t just put us down, but they’ve stopped giving us a chance to prove we can live normally.”

 “If my friends are Numbers too, if that’s why the Paladins were after us, that means they’ll be sent here?” Yuuma nods and Nasch sighs softly, giving into Yuuma holding him down. And just as quickly, Yuuma pulls back and sits at his side instead. “What happens to us here?”

 “Mostly, you do what you like. The rules are pretty lax. You train and learn how to keep any eye on the creatures that can create Numbers. It’s incredible. You work hard but it’s really nice once you get used to it. You’ll get a uniform, but you don’t have to wear that often, and you’ll take tests to figure out what you should be trained for. I mean, some of the Numbers are what people say. Some of them are brutal criminal types. You’ll be taught how to protect yourself. Or I’ll look after you.”

 “You certainly seem capable.”

 “Thomas taught me. He’s the best.” He smiles, tilts his head and gets up slowly, hands clasped behind his back. “He went out to the mainland to find you you. You must be something special.”

 “I don’t think so,” Nasch replies. Yuuma shakes his head. “I’m just some kid who spent all his life in an institute.” 

 “What sort of institute?” Yuuma asks heading towards the door. “Maybe it’s that.”

 “I don’t think it’s important,” he says, shaking his head. “I’ve been there pretty much as long as I can remember. The seven of us and this scientist. I don’t know what happened to him. He said we were special. He was studying something in our genes. Something to do with some old god.” 

 “Maybe the doctor will know,” he muses. “You’ll have to ask him when you meet him. When you’re cleared to join the main population. I’m sure it won’t be long. I’ll come and see you again in the morning, ok?”

 Nasch nods a little. And least he would have some company, even if this doesn’t make much sense and he can’t think about much but the danger his friends could be in. At least it’s a distraction. 

 

 “Oh, hey, you said Numbers. Why are we called Numbers?”

 “Every creature has a classification,” Yuuma says with a grin. He holds up his hand and it flashes with a golden number for a moment. “I’m Number 39.” 

 He reaches out and grabs Nasch’s hand. It flashes and glows purple for a moment before 73 blazed on the back of his hand. 

 “Number 73. Cool. It’s nice to meet you properly, Nasch. I hope we’re going to be friends.”


	2. Number 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward teenage love lives and awkward dorky Nasch sorta needs protecting

 “Ignoring the fact that he was brought in entirely against procedure,” Ukyo sighs, adjusting his glasses. “How is Nasch, Yuuma?”

 “He eating fine,” Yuuma replies, beaming up at his superiors. “He’s putting on weight, which is good-”

 “He wasn’t underweight to start with, was he?” Ukyo frowns and brings up Nasch’s file on screen. “It doesn’t say he’s anything to worry about, although the gaps from an improper collections are concerning.”

 “He’s not underweight,” he argues. “But he’s not a good weight either. Someone’s not been feeding him right. And you know, my gran always said you can’t do anything right on an empty stomach. Like they’ve just fed him what he needs to be healthy rather than what’s good.”

 “Much as we all appreciate your grandmother’s sage advice, Yuuma, the fact remains he doesn’t need feeding up,” Yamikawa says. Yuuma pouts but nods. “And there are rules in place for a reason, Thomas.”

 “Why does it matter if there are gaps in his past info? This place is a new start, right? A place where the past doesn’t matter, right?”

 “It’s nice to have information,” Ukyo sighs, pushing up his glasses again. “We would know how to look after him best and what he’s capable of, there’s any illness or medical history we should be aware of. I don’t know why would felt the need to go off on your own on this one, Thomas.”

 Thomas shrugs and Yuuma smiles, leaning against Thomas’ side. They’re sitting in the control room. Nasch has been in the isolation chambers for a week and a half. Yuuma’s been visiting him everyday as often as he can. He’s nice. Yuuma’s hopeful that he’ll be allowed out into the main population soon. They’re always left in the isolation cells until they adjust to the situation.

 “Train him up as a chaser,” Thomas says. “He’ll be a good chaser.”

 “Thomas,” Ukyo says, shaking his head. “I get the feeling you’ve got something else going on in your mind that you’re not telling us.”

 “Thomas walks in a different world,” Yamikawa says. “It’s the sort of mindset you can never reach unless you’ve lived in his world.”

 Yuuma laughs and nods. Thomas has an aura about him that makes everyone trust him. He’s a leader and a fighter. He talks about his brother when they’re alone. A life before where he was abandoned by the people he loved. Torn away the world he knew for something that wasn’t his fault. Yuuma wonders about his mystery and grace all the time. Sometimes he thinks Thomas will tell him soon but he never does in the end. Sometimes Yuuma wants to ask, but he thinks Thomas will tell him when he’s ready. Eventually.

 “Fine,” Ukyo says finally. “Run the tests. Clear him with the doctor. Make sure he’s good enough. Then get the engineers on a chaser once he’s clear.” The nod and get up slowly to head out. “And, Thomas, please try to remember we have rules in place for a reason.”

 “Sure, sure. Let’s go meet the kid then, Yuuma. You can introduce us.”

 Yuuma nods, leading Thomas along to isolation cells Nasch has settled a lot. He’s a good person, Yuuma’s sure. Now he just has to convince everyone else he’s ready to come out too. They stop in at the kitchen to get a tray of food and a drink and Thomas picks up a uniform for Nasch. They head down to see him, a small spring in Yuuma’s step.

 

 Yuuma knocks on Nasch’s door and opens it up. Nasch is sitting up on the bed, watching curiously. But he tenses seeing Thomas. There’s heavy silence and Thomas watches him in return. There’s a strange tension. Yuuma glances between them before putting on a smile and handing the tray to Nasch.

 “This is Thomas,” Yuuma says. Nasch nods. “He’s the one who brought you in. He’s the best around here. He’s going to be a boss in no time.”

 “Thank you for saving me, I guess,” Nasch mutters, turning his attention to his food. “But don’t act like I should be grateful for you knocking me out.”

 Thomas frowns and steps in slowly, shutting the door behind him. He sits on the desk, watching the pair. Yuuma doesn’t mind. He steals Nasch’s food, as always, encouraging him to eat up. The food is good and Nasch looks better. He’s sure they’re right and Nasch seems perfectly fit and healthy, but what does that matter if he doesn’t enjoy his food.

 “So, what’s with a big shot turning up?” Nasch says between mouthfuls. Thomas certainly seems interested in Nasch, watching him quietly the entire time. “Finally letting me out of here?”

 “Knife or gun?” Thomas says.

 Nasch blinks at him, then glances down at Yuuma, who smiles and pulls a knife from where its strapped on his thigh. He wouldn’t usually carry it down here, but Thomas hasn’t taken his off either, and he’s pretty sure Nasch isn’t good enough to disarm him. Thomas takes his own knife from his hip and Nasch frowns.

 “Everyone here is allowed to carry one knife or one handgun,” Yuuma explain as Thomas puts his away. “You’ll get a basic one for now, but if you work hard enough and keep it in good condition, they’ll replace it with a customised one later. You’ll be taught to use lots of weapons, but what you get here, it’s your safety net.”

 “Some of the thugs here really are as bad as the stories say,” Thomas says. “Sometimes, the weapon we give you now, it’ll be your lifeline.”

 “Don’t scare him, Thomas,” he laughs.

 Thomas shrugs and Nasch frowns, glancing between them. “Knife.”

 Yuuma nods. He’s glad. That mean they can teach Nasch how to use it. He hurries out and down the hall to the store there. A quick code input later and he has a knife and sheath for Nasch too. He hands it to Thomas on his return and it’s set on top of the pile of clothes and shoes.

 

 Nasch is watching Thomas warily the entire time. Finally, he’s done eating and Yuuma moves the tray so they could talk properly. It’s a big day, Nasch finally getting to see his new home properly.

 “Get dressed,” Thomas says, handing him his clothes and boots. “You need to see the doctor.”

 “Doctor?” Nasch repeats.

 “Gotta have a medical check,” Yuuma says. “And the doctor never comes out of his lab. Plus, you know, everyone meets him. He’s technically the boss of the Archive, you know.”

 “So get dressed,” Thomas says.

 Nasch glares at them both for a moment but neither moves. Yuuma smiles. He’ll have to get used to it.  This place isn’t known for privacy.

 “Do you need help?” Yuuma says at last.

 “In front of you two?” Nasch hisses.

 “You’ve got nothing we’ve never seen before,” Thomas replies with a shrug. “We could always undress too if it’ll make you feel better.”

 “N-no… _No_ , it’s fine.”

 He turns away, putting his back to them and Yuuma laughs a little. He’s surprisingly shy for a kid that’s spent all his life in an institute. Shouldn’t he be used to having no privacy? He smiles and tilts his head, looking Nasch over as he undresses. The tattoo on his shoulder, the sleek muscles beneath his skin. Yuuma’s sure Nasch will fill out even better here.

 “Not your type?” Yuuma whispers, leaning against the wall by Thomas. He’s sure Nasch stiffens. “I’ve never see you with anyone, actually. What is your type?”

 “Oh? You notice that sorta thing?” Thomas whispers back. “I thought you were oblivious to love?”

 “Ok, so I don’t always get when people like me,” Yuuma huffs. Anna, for instance, who ended up quite violently spelling out her love. Or Fuuya, who Thomas had felt the need to step in for. But they weren’t his fault. “Besides, just because I’m not good with this emotional stuff, doesn’t mean I don’t know who’s sleeping with who. Or that I don’t notice when something looks good enough to eat. And I’m kinda an expert on tasty, you know.”

 “I think I’ve been a terrible influence on you.”

 “Will you stop objectifying me?” Nasch snaps, turning to glare at them. He’s bright red and Yuuma’s sure he’s pouting and his shirt is still unbuttoned as he glares furiously. “I get it, ok? You guys- we don’t have any morals or standards or whatever, but I’m right here so will you at least try to be a little more subtle when you’re talking me over like I’m some piece of meat!”

 Yuuma and Thomas watch him for a moment. Thomas seems as unbothered by the outburst as Yuuma. It’s alright. He’ll get used to it. Most Numbers are found as teens. The Archive is pretty highly charged with hormones. Teenagers with a pass to be badly behaved suddenly discovering a life with next to no rules.

 Nasch will get used to it. If he wants it to stop with people less obliging than him and Thomas, he’ll have prove he can make it stop.

 “So, what is your type?” Yuuma says, turning to Thomas again.

 “Royal,” Thomas replies, watching Nasch still.

 Yuuma laughs. Thomas never was one to aim anywhere but the top. “Well, good luck with that one.”

 “Don’t need luck,” he says with a shrug. Nasch pulls on his boots and Thomas turns to the door. “I’m just that good.”

 “Come on, Nasch.”

 Yuuma grabs his arm and pulls him close, helping his strap the knife to his hip and grabbing his hand to pull him out after Thomas. Now he looks like a real Number, ready to work and fight and live. Yuuma beams, holding Nasch’s arm as they walk.

 

 Nasch glances around warily, taking in the world around him. His new home. People glance at him as he passes, there are mutterings between groups as they go. No one dares approach while Thomas is with them. Thomas is dangerous, within days of being released into the general population, Thomas had proved himself a formidable opponent and no one could take advantage of him. Yuuma learnt from him. He’s sure he’s just as strong if he needs to be.

 “There’s so many people,” Nasch whispers.

 Yuuma nods. “There’s a hundred powerful creatures. We’re not sure how many are bonded. In theory, you can bond with more than one too. But there are lots of weaker Numbers too. Traditionalists call them fake. That it’s only the original hundred who count.”

 “It feels like anyone with a few complaints and any even minor level of supernatural power is classed a Number these days,” Thomas says. Nasch frowns and Yuuma nods. Thomas lifts his hand and it glows purple, 88 forming. Nasch frowns a little, covering his own hand as it glows too. “Number 88.”

 “He’s 73,” Yuuma says, since Nasch is obviously still shy about these things. His own hand is glowing golden and Yuuma beams. “You’ll get used to it. You’re never really introduced to someone until you’ve seen someone’s Number like this. We react to each other. It’s how we find each other.”

 Nasch nods slowly. “Umm, these creatures, you mentioned Heart-eartH? They have names, right?”

 “You know your partner’s name,” he explains. “No one else does. Heart-eartH is a special case. Although, who knows if that’s its real name. These powers are from old magic mostly, and in old magic, names are power.”

 “You only tell that sort of thing to you only share with someone you trust,” Thomas says. He glances back at Yuuma and Nasch. “It’s the sort of thing you need to only give to someone who you love and trust more than anyone.”

 “Like your soulmate,” Yuuma agrees.

 Nasch stares down at him and Yuuma beams back in return. That’s the best way to look at it, at least. Start from the belief it should only be those you love and trust, and from there, he’d figure it out.  He doesn’t mention that there are people who share without the belief their soul mates or anything similar. They’re just close.

 Like Thomas and Yuuma. He already knows Thomas’ partner’s name. Just like Thomas knows about Hope. Yuuma’s sure Thomas isn’t the sort to take advantage of that.

 

 They arrive in the labs in the deep center of the island. Thomas punches in code and the door opens for them. Thomas steps in and they follow. There’s no sign of the doctor inside. Thomas steps in further without hesitation and sits in a chair casually. Yuuma pulls Nasch in, who’s glancing around the lab in obvious confusion. The doctor’s lab is impressive.

 “Faker,” Thomas calls lazily, tilts his head back. “Where are you, you old hack?”

 “Try learning some manners, Thomas,” snaps back a deep voice from below them. Yuuma glances down at the grate floor and sees Fakers blond hair beneath them. “Or at least remembering them, I'm sure I remember you being capable of being charming. And I don’t need to be called a hack by some ill bred, disgraced, in-”

 “The new boy’s here,” he says

 "Nevermind."

 Faker moves from beneath them and comes up the steps, footsteps echoing on the metal stairs. Nasch is staring and Yuuma leans against his side lightly.

 “Dr Faker is the resident doctor around here,” Yuuma explains. “He never leaves his lab, and he’s kinda grumpy, him and Thomas argue all the time. But he’s a pretty good guy.”

 “He’s a bastard,” Thomas hisses.

 Dr Faker is scowling down at him and Nasch and Yuuma smiles back. Although, Nasch looks rather awkward about it. After a few long moments, he gestures towards a side room. Thomas doesn’t move from his seat and Faker glares at him for a moment as Nasch goes to the side room and sits on the examination table.

 “I assume you know who he is,” Thomas mutters finally. Faker frowns and Yuuma tilts his head. “Chris is still loosely in touch with our no good father. When he said those experiments of his escaped, I kept an eye on the Paladins.”

 “You’re telling me _he’s_ Ryouga?”

 “That’s _exactly_ what I’m telling you.” Yuuma frowns and Thomas smiles as Faker stiffens, glaring down at him. “Be careful with him?”

 “Are you implying I’d be anything but?” Faker snaps.

 “Treat him better than you treat me.”

 Dr Faker goes to the examination room and shuts the door behind him, taking a clipboard and shutting the blinds to work on him.

 

 Yuuma frowns down at Thomas, cheeks puffed out. Thomas turns his head away but Yuuma pokes his shoulder. It takes a few moments, but finally, Thomas turns back to him with a scowl. Yuuma smiles encouragingly and leans against the control panel absently.

 “You’ve got something to tell me, huh?” he says when it’s obvious Thomas isn’t starting the conversation.

 “Do I?” Thomas says. Yuuma narrows his eyes. “Which part?”

 “Who’s Ryouga?” Yuuma says. “Nasch didn’t have any names anywhere. How do you and Faker know him?”

 “I knew Ryouga when I was a kid,” he replies at a whisper. “He went missing.”

 “And your father?” he says, shaking his head.

 “He... saved him, I guess. There was this big incident when he was a kid. He took Nasch and hid him to protect him from the fall out.”

 “You said experiment.”

 “My father is a bigger asshole than Faker. I wouldn’t put anything passed him.”

 “And Chris?”

 “None of your business.”

 “Have you got a mystery lover on the mainland? Is that why you’re never with anyone here?”

 “Why does everyone always say that about me and him?”

 “Is it true?”

 Thomas scowls and pushes Yuuma away lightly. That sounds like a yes to him. There’s no other explanation. Thomas would have told Yuuma if it was something innocent. He told him everything else, after all.

 Yuuma tucks his arms behind his back, grinning down at Thomas. That explains so much. He’s glad. He’s been worried about Thomas’ love life. He’s Thomas’ friend. Practically family. Thomas is like a big brother to him now. He _is_ his big brother, for all purposes. He’s glad Thomas has someone. He deserves someone who loves him. Or at least to warm his bed every now and again.

 It’s good to know he won’t have to set Thomas up with someone now.

 

 “And you and the Paladins?”

 “Didn’t I tell you?” Thomas says. He smiles and lowers his voice a little. “I was Paladin.”

 “No way!” Yuuma cries. “But you’re so young!”

 “Shhh,” he snaps. “Shut up, idiot. But, yeah. I was a Paladin. First class.”

 “Wait, wait, that’s like, top tier.” Thomas nods. “That’s huge.”

 “Second in command,” Thomas mutters. Yuuma’s eyes widen and he leans in close, staring down at him. This is huge! No wonder Thomas is so good. “Photon Leo.”

 “That’s so cool!”

 He grins and straightens up, bouncing on his toes. It’s so cool. And actual Paladin here on the island! Most the island hates the Paladins, and he gets why, so he gets why Thomas doesn’t want to talk about it. None of them are supposed to talk about the past, it’s one of the biggest rules here. Everyone gets a fresh start. Everyone gets to be someone new.

 “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. But it is super cool.”

 “Thanks,” Thomas mutters. “Hey, I’ll stick around here with Nasch. Go see the engineers, see about getting him a chaser for me?”

 “Sure,” Yuuma says, heading towards the door. “Oh, hey. Where’s he staying? I have a-”

 “With me,” he says. Yuuma pouts and Thomas smiles. “Sorry, Yuuma. I’m keeping an eye on him. To make it up to you, when his friends come in, you can pick which one you want to eat up.”

 “Don’t make me sound like some kind of predator!” he laughs, heading out. “I’ll come and find you guys later. Don’t bully him. He’s really sheltered and innocent right now.”

 

 Thomas waves and Yuuma runs off through the halls. The hangar is all the way up at the top of the base, but the run will do Yuuma good. He smiles to himself, humming absently as he bounds up the stairs and down the halls, weaving through his friends and not quite friends as he goes.

 Almost the second Yuuma bounces through the door to the hangar, he’s skidding to a stop as the barrel of a cannon is pointed straight at him. He barely stops in time to avoid slamming into the huge weapon.

 “ _A-Anna?!_ ”

 “Yuuma?!” The barrel pulls away and the hatch at the top of Dora pulls open. “You nearly got yourself blown to pieces, Yuuma!”

 “I noticed!” Yuuma huffs, folding his arms. “What are you doing firing Dora inside?”

 “Testing her autotracking.” Yuuma frowns and Anna narrows her eyes before jumping from Dora’s cockpit and landing in front of him. “What’s up?”

 “The bosses are interested in a chaser for Nasch.”

 “It’s demand after demand with you guys, huh?” she sighs. “Fine, fine. I’ll get on it. Get him down here first thing tomorrow so I can fit him up.” Yuuma nods and Anna to her hands on her hips. “Is he hot?”

 “I thought you were with Fuuya?” Yuuma said with a frown.

 “And? Doesn’t mean I can’t look. I have Dora, doesn’t mean I don’t look under the hood of every machine that comes in. ”

 “I’m not sure I get it, but ok.” He smiles a little and nods. “He’s pretty good looking. But he’s staying with Thomas. So if you want to look under his hood, you need to get passed him.”

 Anna sighs and folds her arms. “Well, I doubt he can be harder to get than you.”

 “I wasn’t that bad.”

 “I told you I loved you and you talked about dolphins.”

 Yuuma pouts, cheeks burning. He’s sure he wasn’t _that_ bad. Was he? It was a few years ago now, but that really does sound embarrassing. Anna glares at Yuuma laughs sheepishly.

 “Besides, I was asking me for you than me. You’re as bad as Thomas. You’re going to be alone forever if you keep this up.”

 “Well, I’m a bit more mature now if you want to try again.”

 “ _Y_ _uuma!_ ”

 Yuuma laughs and makes a run for the door, just in time avoid the wrench thrown in roughly in his direction. He hopes Nasch doesn’t get too overwhelmed by suddenly being around all these huge characters. Yuuma will just have to stick to him like glue until he’s settled.


	3. Number 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas continues being mysterious and we see the start of Vector's crush on Yuuma

 “Hey, are you awake yet?” 

 “No,” Thomas replies, rolling away from Nasch. “It’s way too early.”

 “It’s eight,” Nasch says. “Breakfast will stopped being served in an hour.”

 “That’s an hour longer for me to sleep,” he groans. “Try to sleep, Nasch. I worked the late evening shift last night. Had two call outs. I don’t have to work today and then I’m on standby all day tomorrow. Let me sleep.” 

 “But I’m not working all these hours,” he argues. “At least give me the code for the door.”

 Thomas groans and grabs a key from the band around his wrist, unlocking the drawer next to his bed and groping around blindly for his keycard. He waves it in Nasch’s general direction until Nasch takes it. 

 “It’ll get you in all the community areas,” he grumbles into the pillow. “You should get yours by the end of the month. It’ll get you in and out the door.”

 “But all the doors have codes,” Nasch says.

 Thomas opens one eye and glares at him. “And a key card slot. You can use one or the other in most areas. I’ll tell you the general security codes once you’ve got security clearance. Your keycard is set to your security clearance and your room. Anyone else wanting to get in or out your room needs the security code.”

 “Why do we have a bolt if you need a code?”

 “To stop people who have the code bursting in.” As if one cue, the lock clicks and the door bursts open. “Like him, for example.” 

 “Nasch!” Yuuma chirps. Thomas groans and pulls the covers over his head. “It’s time for breakfast, hurry up. Are you coming, Thomas?” 

 “Yuuma can take over the explanations from here,” Thomas says, turning away. “He has my keycard, Yuuma, don’t let him lose it, bring it back, don’t flirt too much.” 

 “No one’s flirting,” Nasch snaps.

 “No problem,” Yuuma says at the same time. “Come on then, Nasch. We’ve got a breakfast date.”

 “It’s not a date,” he argues.

 “I don’t care what it is!” Thomas snaps. “Get out!”

 “It’s fine, he gets like this around the festival,” Yuuma says. “He’ll probably being working it too.”

 “Festival?” 

 “The Festival of Purity. It’s a super big deal. We all get the day off and get to have a funfair and games and all sorts down on the beach. It’s only come here the past few years but they celebrate it on the mainland all the time. We get a few of their festivals. And they all make Thomas grumpy but this one's the worst. He’ll probably be on standby.”

 “Yeah, he said he was.”

 “Get out!” Thomas yells into his pillow.

 The door shuts and Thomas sighs, pulling the covers over his head and trying to get back to sleep. If there was one thing that drove Thomas insane about Yuuma it was his, rather loud,  insistence on being everyone’s friend.

 

 After a few hours of struggling to sleep, being disturbed by vivid memories of flames and his own screams, Thomas gives up on sleeping on his own. He grabs his duvet, slips on his boots without bothering to lace them up, and trudges down through the halls. No one comments and no one even glances at him oddly.

 Except Nasch as they pass but Yuuma grabs his hand, pulling him along and with a mutter about it being normal when Thomas can’t sleep. He doesn’t care. Nasch will get used to it. 

 “I’m sleeping on your couch,” Thomas calls into Faker’s lab.

 “I’m not your spare room,” Faker snaps from somewhere. “Don’t just come here whenever you can’t sleep.”

 “I didn’t deserve this,” he says quietly, pulling his covers over his head. “I didn’t deserve any of this. This is the least you can do for me.”

 “Of all the kids, you’re the one that deserves it most.”

 “I deserved it?!” Thomas snarls, sitting up and glaring into the lab without even knowing where he is. “I _deserved_ this hell?! What they did to me?! What your bastard son-”

 “You can’t just blame Kaito,” Faker replies.

 “I don’t. I blame you and Byron and the entire empire and, damn it, you’re going all going pay.”

 “And yet I’m the one who protects you and looks after you and as if you’re my own.” 

 Thomas laughs. There’s no denying that. He’s been treated with just as much respect as Faker gave Kaito, as if that’s reassuring. Byron and Faker had sold his and Kaito’s souls to their god a long time ago. For a while, he’d considered Kaito as much a victim as him and his brothers. Kaito betrayed them and became just as bad as the others though.

 

 “I didn’t have to take you in, Thomas,” Faker says. Thomas glances up to find Faker watching him from the end of the couch. “I could have left you to die. Instead, I tried to save you. I’m not sure it’s working.”

 “I’m not sure it is either,” Thomas says. 

 Thomas sighs and lies down again, pulling the covers over himself again, letting the whir of machines and hum of fans drown out the noise. He sighs and Faker’s hand falls lightly on his head for a moment.

 “Perhaps, even if you can’t be saved, Ryouga being here will give you enough hope to ease your pain,” he says.

 “He’s a greater hope for defeating them than I ever was. You know that too. Just like Chris and I do.”

 “You and Chris are rather shrewd little strategists,” Faker says, moving away. Thomas listens to the footsteps moving away. “I’m sure between the two of you, you can figure this out. I won’t bother questioning you on exactly what your plans for Ryouga are. There’s a reason you three brothers were separated and kept in positions where you could supposedly do no damage.” 

 “Where is Michael?”

 “I couldn’t say. I doubt he’s where he was when I was on the mainland. I’ll give you what I can sometime and you can start from there. But, try to sleep for now at least. You’re no good to anyone exhausted.” 

 Thomas nods a little, settling down, trying to sleep. Dr Faker’s couch isn’t exactly comfortable, but it’s like a second home by now. The presence of someone familiar is at least a little comfort and the noise drowns out everything else.

 

 When Thomas wakes up again, there’s a weight on hip and hair brushing his hand. His eyes crack open slowly and he sees exactly what he expected to. Yuuma is resting by his feet, lying over him, resting on his hip as he naps. And Nasch is resting on the floor, resting against the couch, his head next to Thomas’ chest. He smiles a little. He does seem to have got another adorable little junior attached to him. Or maybe just so attached to Yuuma he gets dragged along all the time. 

 “You should grow your hair out,” Thomas mutters, brushing his fingers through Nasch hair. “It’ll look nice long.”

 “I don’t really care what you think is nice,” Nasch replies quietly. “It’s kept short because it’s practical. You can hardly talk.”

 “I used to wear mine long,” he whispers. Nasch tilts his head, gazing up at him. “A lifetime ago. I used to spend ages straightening it in the morning and tying it up. We used to put flowers in it for special occasions.”

 “People aren’t supposed to talk about their pasts here, are they?” 

 “Not usually. Not unless you trust someone.”

 “Why would you trust me? You barely know me.” 

 “You’re special, Nasch,” Thomas murmurs. “More special than you can ever imagine. I saved you for a reason and I’m going to train you for a purpose, you’ll see.”

 “What purpose?” Nasch says, sitting up slowly. Thomas smiles tiredly and Nasch leans his chin on his arms, coming face to face with Thomas. “What purpose, Thomas? If you want to train me up and use me, just like everyone else in my life always has, at least give me the respect to tell me what my purpose will be.”

 Thomas laughs sleepily, reaching up and petting his hair. “To overthrow the empire, little prince. To rule.”

 “Are you still dreaming?” he laughs. “Go back to sleep.”

 “That’s the attitude you need, kid. Don’t let it go.” 

 

 “Thomas,” Dr Faker calls. “They’re here. Time to get to work.” 

 “I’m not on duty,” Thomas groans.

 “Yuuma’s always on duty,” he replies. “And you’re looking Nasch, aren’t you? They’ve already been through basic check. Yuuma should be working.” 

 “Yuuma.” Thomas sits up slowly and Yuuma collapses to the couch, groaning sleepily. “Yuuma, wake up. You’ve got a job to do. I promise you your pick.”

 Yuuma sits up slowly, forcing himself off the couch and to his feet. He wobbles for a moment before shaking himself off and clearing his head. Thomas follows him to his feet and they help Nasch up with them. Time to see just what Nasch’s companions are like. And for Thomas to get dressed along the way.  


 Nasch’s friends are in separate cells just like the one Nasch had been in, dressed in the same white outfits. All six had their hair cut short, just like Nasch’s. They’re just a bunch of kids. Thomas sighs, looking them over. He can easily pick out Kamishiro Rio. He knew she was there but has no interest in her like her brother. 

 He frowns and little, leaning closer to the screen. Chris didn’t mention that. Didn’t he know? He narrows his eyes slightly at the redhead. He does look just like him. Just what the hell was their Byron up to? Shingetsu Rei and the Kamishiro twins? Who does that make the others?

 “You have to let me see them,” Nasch demands. 

 “Once Yuuma’s done his work,” Thomas replies. “Where do you want to start?”

 “Red,” Yuuma says, watching the screen. “He look calmest.”

 “Gamma’s an asshole,” Nasch says. Yuuma nods. “Let me see them, I can calm them down.” 

 “We’re naming him Vector,” he says. Nasch frowns. “Just like you, none of them have names registered. But you all have a tattoo. So we’re naming you guys after your stars too.”

 Nasch frowns but nods. Thomas isn’t bothered by who’s named what. As long as they have a name. Yuuma writes down the names they’ve been given, tearing off strips of stickers and pressing them to the screens to identify them. 

 Vector, the redhead, is lounging on his bed, looking entirely unbothered by the situation he’s in. Rio, now Merag, is sitting on her bed, posture stiff and ridged and obviously tense but aware she can’t escape. Durbe, a boy with silver hair and glasses, is pacing back and forth, muttering about Eta. A large boy, now named Gilag, is glaring up at the camera. The youngest looking one, Alit, is pounding furiously against his door, demanding to be let out. And a blond, Mizael, is standing in the middle of his room, lecturing the camera.

 Thomas smiles. They’ll fit right in. And Yuuma is right. Vector seems the calmest. 

 “They’ll run just like I did,” Nasch warns.

 “They all do,” Yuuma replies, punching in the code and handing Thomas his knife. “It’s my job to calm them down.”

 

 Nasch watched the door warily and Thomas and Yuuma are both aware he’s looking to go and see his friends no matter what they say. And, just as expected, the second the door opens, Nasch pushes Yuuma out the way and hurries into the hall. 

 “Guys!” 

 “Eta!” 

 The reaction is instant. The others, mostly, are at their doors now, pressing close, struggling to get them open. Except Vector, who’s sitting quietly. _Interesting._

 “Don’t make me hurt you, Nasch,” Yuuma says, stepping in behind him. 

 “Yuuma-”

 “I will force you out of here,” he says. “So, stop working them up, and let me do your job. Did I hurt you or do anything to cause you harm or stress when it came to you?”

 Nasch clenches his fists. “No, but-”

 “I will force you out of here,” Yuuma says again. 

 “Go ahead and try,” Nasch snarls. 

 “You really think you’ve improved that much in such a short space of time? Alright. I’ll let you give it a shot. But it’s gonna end up exactly like last time.” 

 Thomas grins. He does love watching his little protege in action. He supposes he does have to see what he has to do with Nasch to get him up to standard. 

 Nasch clenches his fists, lifting them slowly as he widens his stance, but Yuuma’s grinning back. Isn’t that just like them? Everything those bastards on the mainland think they are. Getting excited by violence and fights?

 Thomas inputs a few commands. Nasch’s friends are already worked up. Knowing Nasch is out there and not knowing what’s happening must be driving them insane. So Thomas drops the plates over the windows in the doors. 

 “Eta!” Nasch turns slowly, staring at his friends. Even Vector has got up, watching curiously. Merag smiles and presses her hands against the glass. “Eta, you’re ok. We were so worried about you.” 

 “I’m ok,” Nasch replies, turning his attention back to Yuuma. “Just a bit of a disagreement on how to handle this.”

 “Better not lose, Nasch,” Thomas laughs. “In front of all your friends too.”  Nasch clenches his jaw as the other look confused. “Didn’t we tell you enough times; around here, you get nothing if you can’t prove you can fight for it. You’re a Number, Nasch, we’re not going to baby you forever. You want to take the lead on this, fight like a Number and prove you deserve to take this choice off Yuuma.” 

 Nasch glares at Yuuma for a moment before nodding. Yuuma bounces on his toes, raising his hands.

 “Eta, be careful,” Durbe calls.

 “Nasch,” he says. “It’s Nasch now.”

 “Nasch?”

 

 Nasch frowns and throws himself forward, throwing a punch straight at Yuuma’s jaw. His form has improved a lot even in the few weeks Yuuma’s been working with him. Now he looks less like a boy acting tough and flailing around, more like someone how knows how to throw a punch. 

 Not that it does any good. Yuuma flicks back, bouncing off his hands and back to his feet in a crouch, grinning up at Nasch. Nasch staggers, apparently unaware of how Yuuma really fights. At least he’s not terrible, but he’s got a long way to go before he’s anywhere near what Thomas wants him for. 

 Nasch pushes towards Yuuma once more, managing to grab his collar, but Yuuma is faster. He pushes his foot against Nasch’s chest as pulling him back and pushing him over his head flat onto his back. Yuuma grins, following the roll though and sitting astride Nasch’s chest. 

 “Your hearts racing again, Nasch,” he pants. “I didn't know I got you so excited. Come on, get out so I can do my job.”

 “Or I’ll drag you out,” Thomas says. “And I won’t be nearly as nice about it.”

 Yuuma lets him up at Nasch stomps over. Thomas shuts the windows again, much to everyone’s obviously dismay and shoves Nasch down into a seat. Nasch narrows his eyes, glaring up at him. Thomas glares back but Yuuma just beams and picks up the tray of food, the main door shutting behind him. He heads straight to Vector’s door and opens it up.

 “You’re not dumb enough to try escaping after seeing what I trust did to Nasch, right?” Yuuma chirps.

 “It was pretty hot,” Vector purrs. “I love seeing Eta knocked down a peg or two.”

 “Nasch. His name is Nasch now.” Vector frowns and Yuuma hands him the tray of food. “You guys don’t have registered names anywhere, so we named you guys after the stars you have on your tattoos. He’s Nasch. You’re Vector.”

 “What if I don’t like that name?” 

 “It’s what we’re calling you.” Vector nods. “This is the Numbers Archive. You’re here because you’re a Number. I guess since Nasch didn’t know what that was, you probably won’t either, so I’ll explain that to you all at once. What’s important is that this is your new home now. A safe place for people like us.”

 “People like us?”

 “Inhuman monsters with no normals, souls or sense of decency.” 

 “I think I’m going to like it here,” Vector laughs.

 “I’m glad. I’m Yuuma. You’re going to be my roommate.” 

 “He’s what?” Nasch snaps, glaring up at Thomas as Vector and Yuuma chat. “You don’t understand, someone like that, he can’t be trusted around Yuuma.”

 “You should trust Yuuma a little more,” Thomas replies. “He’ll manage.”

 “Yes, but-”

 “He’s good at what he does and I taught him everything he knows, don’t think just anyone can beat him. He’s good. Don’t worry about him.”

 

 “Thomas, what you said earlier, about you wanting to use me to overthrow the empire,” Nasch says quietly. Thomas smiles a little. He shouldn’t be interrogated while half asleep. It’s not fair. “You think I’m some long lost prince from one of the kingdoms Heartland swallowed or something?”

 “You know Heartland swallowed up several kingdoms on its way to power then?” Nasch nods. “You look like the Kamishiro prince.” Nasch frowns and Thomas grins. That’s the best explanation for now. “I’m going to train you up, teach you how to be a prince, and let you claim the Kamishiro throne. You’re going to be the keystone to overthrowing the empire.”

 “Are you insane? I can’t be a prince. Even a fake prince.” 

 “Why not? It’s not hard.”

 “Because five seconds of checking me out would prove I’m not. And you and Yuuma have just been telling me the entire time how society hates people like us. Numbers. Why would they ever accept a Number as a prince? What do you know about royalty anyway?”

 “Plenty. I used to move in nicer circles, you know? Trust me. I will teach you how to be the heir to the Kamishiro throne, whether you realise it or not.”

 “You really are delusional. Or still half asleep.” Nasch sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever. You can do what you like. It’s not going to happen. And why Kamishiro? There were other kingdoms right? I mean I don't know much about history, but I'm pretty sure there were four kingdoms.”

 Thomas smiles and turns his attention back to Yuuma and Vector. Because Nasch _ is _ Kamishiro Ryouga. He  _ is  _ the heir to the Kamishiro throne. Whether he believes it or not. But that’s fine. They’ve got plenty of time. He’s going to see Nasch learn to be Ryouga again over time, without him even noticing, most likely. And if Ryouga fails, it looks like he has a few back ups now as well.


End file.
